Family Troubles
by pirara96
Summary: Both their lives were looking up. Little did they know that pain and suffering awaited them in the near future. YAOI YamatoxTaichi
1. Prologue

Yeah, a new fic! Sorry that's it's short but I don't like to write long prologues.

Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon. The only thing I own is the plot.

Warnings - This fanfic contains yaoi or boyxboy, if you don't like I sujest not reading this. The pairings are YamatoxTaichi and any others I may decide to add during the story.

(These warnings and disclimer are for the whole story, this will be the only time I'll write them. They get so annoying.)

Well I hope you enjoy :3

* * *

**Prologue**

**~Normal POV~**

"I love you"

His eyes widened and tears came to his warm brown eyes. It was a dream, it had to be, but it wasn't, it was real. He shook his head, tears flying off his face and glittering in the sun. He fell to his knees, crying tears of joy.

Yamato bent down next to him. He cupped the boys face and tilted it up so they were staring into each other's eyes. The boy noticed concern and fear etched on Yamato's beautiful face.

"Taichi?"

Taichi still sobbing flung his arms around Yamato's neck, shaking his head. He murmured 'I can't believe it' over and over into Yamato's chest. A sigh of relief left Yamato. He pulled Taichi into a tender embrace, resting his head atop of Taichi's mob of soft brown hair.

Calming down, Taichi pulled away from Yamato. Warm brown met cerulean blue, both full of love.

"I love you Yama" Taichi whispered lovingly in response to Yamato's earlier decree.

A gentle smile made its way onto Yamato's face. He placed his hands on Taichi's shoulders and pulled his new boyfriend into a loving Kiss. Sparks flew; a connection larger than life was made. Heat swirled through the two. Yamato ran his tongue across Taichi's trembling bottom lip. Taichi shuddered, opening his mouth for the other. Yamato's tongue entered Taichi's moist mouth and…

FLASH?

Yamato and Taichi quickly broke apart and whipped their heads around looking foe the source of the blinding light.

Kairi jumped out from behind a potted plant, posing triumphantly with her camera phone in hand.

"Blackmail attained!" She announced contently.

Yamato felt Taichi's shoulders shake with rage. Taichi's gaze turned to his little sister. The earlier love and care replaced with anger and accusation. He slowly got to his feet. He took a step towards his little sister, as Hikari took one step away from her brother. Within seconds Taichi was running after Kairi. He was yelling as she was laughing and taunting him by waving her phone inches from his face.

Yamato sighed placing his head in his hand. He felt a reassuring pat on his back. He looked up to find Mimi and Sora on both sides of him and the guys behind him. The girls both had a smile painted on their faces. Sighing once more Yamato smiled along with his friends and watched Taichi and Kairi.

There and then Yamato knew this was going to be one interesting relationship, and man was he right.

Shortly after Taichi made the soccer team and Yamato formed a band. Both their lives were looking up. Little did they know that pain and suffering awaited them in the near future.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I have already written the next chapter, but I still need to type it. Knowing me that could take a while though. *sigh* I'll try and have it up this week, but no promises.

~Pira-chan


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**~Normal POV~**

A groan escaped the moist lips of one Yamato Ishida.

He reached out for his alarm clock and hit the snooze button. The ringing didn't stop. He pounded the clock a few more times before realizing it was his phone.

_Remind me why I wanted a phone in my room?_

Sighing, he moved his hand over to the phone and picked it up.

"What?" Yamato snarled into the phone, while looking at the clock. It was one in the morning! For god's sake, who could possibly be phoning him? Well he'll find out won't he?

"Y-Yama?" Came a shaky and hoarse voice.

Yamato's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Tai? What's wrong?"

He heard sniffling but there was no answer.

"Hey, are you crying? What happened?" Yamato asked sitting up. He ran a shaky hand threw his long blond hair. He was seriously starting to get worried about Taichi.

"Hm? Oh, I-it's nothing, I'm fine. I-I just suddenly felt like hearing your voice." Another sniffle.

"You sure?"

"Ya"

"Ok then… but what are you doing up at this hour?"

"Not tiered Sorry I shouldn't have phoned. You need to sleep."

"It's ok. Just don't make it a habit of it."

Tai let out a chocked laugh.

"I won't, goodnight."

"Night, and make sure to get some sleep."

"I will" CLICK

Yamato placed his phone on his dresser and lay back in his bed.

Something was wrong with Taichi, whether he admitted it or not. It sounded like he had been crying. Yamato decided to ask Taichi about it tomorrow, He then drifted off into a slumber full of nightmares about Taichi screaming in pain.

Yamato made his way through the crowded school entrance and towards his locker. He spotted Taichi and called out to him. He saw Taichi tense, and his head fall so that he was looking at his shoes. He slowly turned and made a barely noticeable wave like gesture.

Yamato knew instantly that something was wrong and rushed over to his boyfriend, scooping him up in a hug. He began to run his threw Tai's spiky brown hair.

"Tai, what's wrong?" He whispered softly into Taichi's right ear.

The boy stays silent like last night on the phone and slowly wraps his arms around Yamato's torso.

They stay like that, each holding the other in silence. They both wanted to stay like that, in eternal warmth, silence and love. Alas it was not meant to be.

The bell rang and Taichi's head shot up, allowing Yamato to get his first good look at the boy this morning. Tai's eyes were bloodshot and puffy. His left cheek was swollen and bruised. He had a band aid on his forehead and right cheek and last but not least the skin beneath his eyes was a deep purple from lack of sleep.

Yamato gasped and his eyes widened. As he opened his mouth to ask what had happened Taichi left, running down the hallway to his next class and away from his concerned and dumbfounded boyfriend.

Yamato spent the rest of the day thinking about Taichi. He zoned in every one of his classes and he was going to be very surprised to find out he has an English test tomorrow.

When the bells for lunch sounded Yamato sprinted to the cafeteria to find a certain brown haired teen.

He flung the cafeteria doors open and began to scan the cafeteria. He looked like a predator on the hunt. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Taichi. He stalked over to the dirty table Taichi sat at, happily eating his bagged lunch.

Slamming his hands on the table Yamato sat down across from him.

The sound stirred Taichi from his train of thought. He blinked a few times before noticing Yamato sitting across from him. Instantly his eyes glazed over with fear and he looked down at his lunch and started to poke at it. Yamato became worried and angry and you could see a vain on his forehead bulge.

"Taichi" The word rolled off Yamato's tongue with calm anger.

Taichi flinched from the tone but continued to look away and poke his sandwich.

Silence drifted over the two, the activities of the cafeteria distant as the two were enveloped in their own world.

Yamato reached out and grabbed the other's fragile wrist. Taichi's head shot up, pain flashed across his face. He yanked his arm out of Yamato's grasp and cradled it to his chest as though it were broken.

Yamato's hand froze in place before he slowly recoiled.

Taichi looked up to find his boyfriend frozen. He could see fear and guilt welling up in his eyes. A soft smile spread across his face and he whispered a single word.

"Sorry"

"Why?"

"What?"

Yamato locked eyes with Taichi. "Why did you flinch?"

"Oh…"

Taichi dropped his eyesight back down to his lunch and resumed poking it.

"Tai, what happened? Who did this to you? Please tell me." Yamato reached out and caressed Taichi's swollen cheek. He leaned into the feather light touch, wallowing in the warmth.

"I-It… it was… m…"


	3. Chapter 2

Pira-chan: Oh My God!!! I'm so sorry that this took so long. I've just been so busy with projects and exams, by the time I have free time to write this FanFic my brain is fried!! Sorry! Sorry!! SORRY!!!!!!!!!

To add to the warnings at the beginning! Taichi is major OOC!! If ya haven't noticed already :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~Normal POV~**

Taichi and Yamato looked up as they heard their names being shouted out. Daisuke, Takeru, Mimi, Sora, Yolei, Codey, Izzy, and Joey were pushing their way through the cafeteria rush and over to Taichi and Yamato.

They sat down at the table and happily started talking. Yamato shot Taichi a look that clearly stated 'we'll talk later'. Taichi looked down and continued to play with his lunch.

Halfway through lunch Tai's cell went off.

'_Why do you hurt me, _

_And treat me like you do,_

_What have I ever done to,_

_Deserve this,_

_From you,_

_Would you do the things you do,_

_If you were me and I were you?'_

Taichi reached into his back pocket and pulled out his blue LG Slyde.

"Hello?"

…

"N-now?" Taichi's voice grew soft and began to shake. A look of fear etched on his face. The gang stopped talking and listened to his phone call.

"B-but what a-ab….."

…

"O-ok, bye"

He closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket, releasing a heavy sigh. He noticed the silence and looked up to find everyone staring at him. He grew uncomfortable and stood up, grabbed his bag and walked over to Hikari. He learned over and whispered something inaudible into her ear.

Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly, causing her chair to clatter to the floor. She gripped both of Taichi's shoulders, gently shaking him.

She looked up into his eyes and yelled "You can't! I won't let you! I don't care if you think you have to! I won't let you!"

"But Hikari, you know that… that…" Taichi drifted off, a look of fear taking over his face again.

"I know, I know…. It's just that I worry. I know what he's like and what he'll do," She paused, taking in a shaky breath "Just promise me you won't do anything stupid and that if anything happens you'll get out of there as fast as possible, then phone."

Taichi gave a small smile and nod. "I promise" He said before kissing her cheek and leaving.

Hikari watched her brother's retreating back until it was gone. She sat back down and let out a heavy sigh much like the one Taichi' earlier one. Everyone sat in silence until Yamato broke it with a question.

"What was that about? Does it have to do with the reason Tai's face is covered in cuts and bruises?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you what that was about. It's a story that Tai has to tell you when he's ready. But yes, it does have something to do with why Tai's hurt."

"If it's something that's hurting Tai I want, no **need** to know what's going on!"

"I know! But I can't, I just can't. Tai would never speak to me again. Ever! I don't want to loose him. I can't loose him! He's already changed so much. He's lost it. His golden courage is gone. He's forgetting how to love. He's loosing himself to the darkness! And it's all that bastard's fault! But I promise Tai I wouldn't! I can't help him in anyway besides being there!" By the time Hikari was done talking tears were streaming down her face. She wiped her tears on her sleeve, muttering an 'I'm sorry'. Takeru gently embraced Hikari. She turned her head, resting it in the crook of his neck. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she cried.

The others grew more silent and ate their lunches, an uneasy atmosphere settling around them.

**~ Setting Change~**

Taichi slowly turned the hand of the front door of his house. It swung open with a faint squeak.

"DAD" Taichi called, it echoed through the nearly deserted house.

His father hollered back "KITCHEN"

Taichi crept into the house, closing the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and his bag soon followed. He walked across the wood floors to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to find his father and mother sitting at the kitchen table, papers set out in front of them, forlorn looks on their faces. Well on his mom's face, his father's held no emotion.

"Sit" His father commanded. Taichi froze before slowly walking over to sit across from his mother.

"…" An awkward silence fell over them for several scrutinizing seconds. Taichi watched his hands as is thumbs twirled around each other.

"So… why did you guys call me?" Taichi spoke, feeling slightly courageous.

His mother became more nervous while his father remained emotionless.

"Um…" Taichi mumbled.

Finally his mother answered his question. "I know this may be hard to hear but your father and I have drifted over the years and we are thinking about getting a divorce."

Taichi stopped twirling his thumbs and looked up at his parents, shock clearly written on his face. He knew his parents were having problems but he never thought they were this bad.

"H-huh?" Was all Taichi could format at the moment.

"She said we might get divorced." Hi father stated, clearly exasperated.

"B-but"

"We're not changing our minds."

"I thought you loved each other! I thought we were all supposed to be one big happy family, you, mom, Hikari and me. What happened?" Taichi nearly cried.

"Shut up" his father growled.

"I….. I HATE YOU!" Tai screamed before grabbing his bag and storming out of his house and down the street.

Suddenly there was a large gust of wind and, as though the wind had knocked it back into his head, Taichi remembered his promise to Hikari. He pulled out his phone again, hit speed dial two and put the cell to his ear.

Ring…. Ring…. Ring….

**~Scene Change~**

'_You're in a place for fear,_

_Lips are for biting here,_

_Let's make this moment worth the while,_

_Let's kill the night and go down in style…'_

Hikari pulled her cell phone out and checked the caller ID. In bold letters it read 'T**AICHI**'. She whispered his name before answering the call.

"What happened?"

…

"I don't believe you. Tell me what happened!"

…

"What was it?"

…

"Seriously?"

…

"I can't believe it…."

…

"So you'll be here in a few minutes?"

…

"Okay, love you. Bye"

…

Hikari cut off the call and slipped her phone back into place. She sunk down in her seat and whispered "I can't believe it…" again.

Takeru who was sitting beside her asked her "What don't you believe?"

"Tai phoned," as soon as those two words left her mouth the entire gang turned their attention to what Hikari was saying. "and he said that our parents told him that they are thinking about getting a divorce."

Everyone sucked in and all movement ceased. Taichi chose this moment to enter the cafeteria. Yamato immediately jumped out of his chair and ran over to him, scooping him up in a hug for the second time that day.

"Yama?" Taichi enquired.

"I'm sorry" Yamato replies silently

"W-why?"

"I heard about your parents."

"O-oh" Taichi chokes out before tears start leaking from his eyes and he wraps his arms around Yamato's torso and sobs into his chest. Yamato pulls him closer and runs his hands through soft chestnut hair.

After ten minutes Taichi's sobs turn into hiccups. The two walk back over to the gang. Yamato had one arm around Tai's waist and the other running up and down spine, whilst Tai leaned into the blonds side, head resting on his broad yet delicate shoulder.

As soon as they reached the table Hikari flung herself at her brother and hugged him, silent tears running down her face. He rubbed her back until she pulled away and sat back down. Yama sat down beside her and Tai sat down on his boyfriend's lap as arms swathed around his slim waist.

"Tai, what happened?" Sora asked cautiously.

"I went home and my parents were in the kitchen, there was a bunch of papers spread out on the table, they told me they were thinking about getting a d… d… di-divorce and I left. " Yamato's grip tightened.

"I you just went to your house then why was Hikari so worried?"

"h-huh?"

"When you told Hikari where you were going, or something, she freaked out."

"O-oh, ya, that was uh…… I'm sorry but I don't want to tell you in such a populated area."

"Well okay then" Sora said. She grabbed Tai's hand and dragged him out of the cafeteria.

When they came back Taichi had a gloomy expression on and Sora sported one of confusion and worry.

Without saying a word Sora sat down in her chair; Taichi settled back on Yamato's lap and finished they lunch.

* * *

The bell rang loud and clear signalling the end of the school day. The other students in Taichi's class all ran as fast as cheetahs out of the classroom while Taichi slowly packed his stuff. The teacher Mrs. McCarley walked over to Taichi and sat down on the desk beside his. Her facial features showed concern. Taichi caught the look and looked down, took a deep breath before facing her, a fake smile in place.

"Yes?" His voice dripped in fake cheer.

"I've noticed that lately you haven't been concentrating in class and haven't been behaving like normal, and then today you some in with these injuries. What's going on?" Mrs. McCarley requested.

"I've been really tiered from soccer practices and the injuries are from a fight I got into yesterday." Tai half lied.

"Okay" Mrs. McCarley uttered.

Taichi gave her one last fake smile before taking hold of his stuff and exiting the class.

As soon as he got outside the class two arms enclosed around his waist once again and pulled him back into a strong body.

"Hey Yama" Taichi gave a true, albeit small smile and turned around in the safe arms, softly kissing his boyfriend's lips. Yama smiled into the kiss and pulled the brunette flush against him and deepening the kiss.

His tongue brushed across Tai's Bottom lip causing his partner to shudder and gasp. He took the opportunity and plunged his tongued into the warm cavern, mapping every inch. Tai let Yama dominate the kiss. After three minutes they broke apart gasping for air, resting their foreheads against each other.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Tai turned around to see who. He saw Hikari and she gestured that they had to go. Taichi gave Yamato one last brief kiss and then ran out with Hikari.

When they got home Taichi turned the Handle and opened the door only to be met by...

* * *

TBC

* * *

Me: Oh my god!! I finished the chapter! It took me forever to write and I don't even like it! :( Oh well.

The songs were Wanda's song (if you were me) by The Readings and Bruises & Bitemarks by Good with Grenades.

PLEASE REVIEW!! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Me: HEYO!!! I'm back! OMG it has been sooooo long since I have posted anything. I was too lazy to get my fat ass in gear.

I have given you many hints to who is hurting our poor little Chi, but in this chapter the person will be REVEALED!!! Also, I don't know the names of Taichi's mom and dad and don't feel like looking it up so for now they are…..

Mom: Miyoko

Dad: Ryou

Please leave a review and tell me their names if you know.

Last but not least…. _**I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR MY STORY. PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED**_. Okay, that's all.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"You can't keep treating him like this!" His mother yelled.

"I can treat him any damn way I want!" Tai's father retorted.

"That's it! It's final! We're getting divorced!"

"Whatever"

Taichi's mother and father quickly signed the sheets of paper that were still lying on the kitchen table. Miyoko grabbed the pill of papers, shoved them into her purse and stormed down the hallway towards Taichi and Hikari.

"Hello sweetheart" She said giving them each a kiss on the cheek and left.

Taichi and Hikari tentatively stepped into the kitchen where their dad sat drinking a beer. He caught sight of Taichi and stood up, walking towards him. His arm reeled back and then a booming slap of skin on skin contact echoed through the Kitchen. Tears formed in dull brown eyes, his cheek reddening and bruising.

"This is your entire fault!" Ryou shouted "You worthless piece of shit!"

Taichi's eyes dulled further as those words left his father's mouth. He slowly backed out of the kitchen before tarring down the hallway, up the stair and into his room. Hikari sent her father a spiteful glare and then went chasing after her brother.

She stopped outside his bedroom and lightly knocked on his door. She waited for a response but after 3 minutes of silence she gave up and just walked in.

The brunette sat scrunched into a ball on his bed. His shoulders were tense and his body shook from the sobs that were ripped out of his throat. She cautiously walked over to the bed and wrapped her arms around his trembling shoulders. She rubbed circles on his lower back and whispered soothing words into his ears.

10 minutes later his sobs turned into hiccups and he lifted his head from his knees. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks flushed; his eyes were red rimmed and hi recent injury had turned into a mess of blue, purple, and yellow. He gave Hikari a weak smile.

"Get some sleep Tai." She whispered.

He snuggled under the covers and was asleep in seconds. Hikari smiled at him, placed a kiss upon his forehead and left his room, turning the lights off in the process. She crept down the hall and left the house.

She walked down the deserted street outside her house and headed for the local park. Walking into the park she noticed a familiar head of blonde hair and walked towards it.

"Takeru!" She called out.

The blonde, Takeru turned around and a smile lit up his face when he saw who it was.

"Hikari" he said as she came closer and he wrapped his arms around her in a warm and gentle hug. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Needed to get away from home." She replied.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. it's just… when we, Taichi and I got home mom and dad were fighting and decided to divorce and they signed the forms and mom left to hand them in and do whatever else needs to be done. Tai cried himself to sleep and dad is drinking. It was overwhelming."

" 'Kari…" He tightened his hold on her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled into the warmth of his chest.

* * *

Takeru found his older brother in his room playing his guitar.

"Matt" he spoke.

Yamato stopped playing and looked up.

"Takeru, what is it?" He asked.

"Just thought I'd give you a heads up. I just met 'Kari in the park. She told me her parents are getting divorced, like are seriously half way through the process and that Taichi cried himself to sleep, so… he won't be in the best of moods tomorrow."

"Is he okay?"

"Dude, he cried himself to sleep."

"Right"

Takeru left Yamato's room, giving him time to think, and think he did.

Matt picked up his cell and punched in his boyfriend's number.

* * *

**~Scene Change~**

'_Got me lookin' so crazy right now,_

_Your loves got me lookin' so crazy right now._

_Got me lookin' so crazy right now, _

_Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now.'_

Taichi awoke from his nap to find his phone going off. He rolled out of bed and made a loud thump as he hit the floor. He dragged himself over to his bag and took his cell out of the side pocket.

"Mmm" He answered.

…

"Hey"

…

"o-oh"

…

"I-I guess"

…

"Oh… okay, see ya soon. Love ya."

…

"Bye"

The door bell rang out through the house. Taichi leapt off his bed and raced down the stairs, flinging the front door open.

"Yama"

"Chi"

Taichi threw himself at the blonde, curling around him like an octopus. Yamato enclosed his arms around Taichi's waist and held him as close as possible. Taichi sighed into the blonde's shoulder, snuggling closer into the warmth and safety the other offered.

After what felt like hours the two separated and headed up to Taichi's room. They both fell onto the bed and resumed their earlier position. Yamato ran his long fingers through soft brown locks, breathing in the smell of his best friend and lover. Slowly one fell into a peaceful sleep and the other fell into a restless sleep.

**DREAM**

_Taichi opened the door to his house one day after school. He dragged his body, numb from tiredness up the stairs to his room. He set his things down and lay on his bed planning to get some rest, but as soon as his back hit the bed his door was slammed open. In his doorway stood his father, face red with anger, hands in white knuckle fists, jaw clenched._

"_Where the hell were you!?" His father yelled, his breath smelt of alcohol._

"_I asked you a question, you damn brat!" His father roared when Taichi didn't answer._

_Taichi looked up into his father's blazing eyes and gulped._

"_U-uh… I-I was at s-school…" Taichi finally stuttered._

"_School! Ya right!"_

"_I-it's true! I s-swear!"_

"_Don't Lie To Me!" Taichi saw his dad's arm move then found himself on the floor, his left cheek stinging, blood running down his chin. Tears started to form in his chocolate brown eyes as he looked up at his father. His father sneered at him and slammed his foot into Taichi's chest, a crack rang through the room mixed with a scream of pain._

_Taichi gasped as he tried to fill his lungs with air, but his chest tightened and made it impossible. Ryou leaned down and took hold of Taichi's unruly brown hair and yanked him to his feet, his chest and legs protesting. Ryou pushed Tai back and he landed on the bed with a thump. Taichi's father grinned evilly and stalked towards him._

_**Taichi**_

_Ryou continued to stalk towards him…_

_**Taichi, common, wake up**_

_Ryou reached the bed and leaned down…_

_**Taichi!**_

……

Taichi woke with a gasp and looked up into concerned blue eyes. Tears started to run down his face and he cried into his love's chest as warm arms embraced him.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Another chapter complete, another secret revealed. But when will Yamato learn the truth?

Song: Crazy in love by Byonce…… I think….. oh well.


	5. Chapter 4

Pira-chan: I can't think of anything!! I'm having a major case of writers block. I tried to get somewhere with this chapter but I couldn't think of anything so I just made Taichi brake down and cry for most of it. So if that part doesn't make sense that's why.

Also, if you see a number beside a word then just go to the end of the chapter and there will be an explanation.

__

**STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! PLEASE!! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU'RE INTERESTED. I REALLY NEED ONE; I MAKE SOOO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Normal POV~**

Taichi woke a loving warmth. As he opened his eyes his eyelashes brushed against the bare chest of his love causing Yamato to shift. Taichi looked up into the sleeping face of his boyfriend. A soft smile crossed his face and he placed a tender kiss to the underside of Yamato's jaw. A smile graced Yamato's face and he pulled Taichi closer to him. Taichi sighed and cuddled into Yamato's chest, forgetting about reality. Alas it could not last as someone knocked on his door.

Taichi sat up, waking Yamato who also sat up, grumbling as he did so.

"Who is it?" Taichi asked

"Hikari" A voice answered from the other side of the door. "I just wanted to let you and Yamato know that breakfast is ready."

"Oh, ok. We'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok"

Taichi turned placing his feet on the cold floor and getting up. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans that hugged his hips, a white muscle tee, and a blue sweater with deep green sleeves and hood. Yamato had also gotten up and grabbed some clothes that he had left at Taichi's. He wore dark skinny jeans and a pale blue button up shirt and had left the four first buttons undone, showing creamy skin.

The two held hands as they went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Hikari sat at the table eating a bowl of honey nut cheerios and a glass of OJ (1); both of Tai's parents were nowhere to be found.

`Kari looked up at them and towards the store. Upon it sat two plates containing eggs bacon and white bread toast. Taichi sat down at the table as Yamato grabbed the plates.

"Thanks" the brunette said before digging into his breakfast.

Breakfast was spent in silence, but halfway through you could start to hear Ryou and Miyoko fighting in their room. Yamato winced, thinking about how his little angel had to listen to it everyday. But besides that it went by pretty much unnoticed and uneventful.

When they finished the three went into the living room to play C.O.D. (2). Taichi was yelling at the game and Hikari and Yamato were laughing when Miyoko entered the room.

"Taichi," she started softly "I need to talk to you."

Taichi looked at her before turning to look at the blond beside him who nodded. He placed the controller on the white carpet before getting up and following his mother to into the kitchen.

"Mom? What is it?" Taichi asked

"I-it's… I tried, I really did and we may be able to change it, but I need you to know I tired, okay?"

"O-ok… what is it?"

"As you know your father and I are getting divorced and we had to sort something out and, well… Your father has decided that you're going to live with him."

"W-WHAT!"

I-I know. I don't like it either; especially after all he's done. I'm going to try to prove him unworthy in court but, I don't know what's going to happen."

Taichi stayed silent as his mother hugged him.

He walked back into the living room with a half shocked, half broken look. He sat down next to Yamato and leaned against him, letting out a shaky breath.

"What did mom tell you?" Kari questioned.

"I'm going to live with dad."

"WHAT?!" Hikari screamed.

"What's so bad about that?" Yamato asked, totally clueless.

"It's… my dad and I don't have the best relationship." Tai said"

"What do you mean?" Yamato pried.

"We just don't get along very well anymore." (3)

"Oh, ok"

An awkward silence surrounded them as they went back to playing their game. Throughout the whole game Taichi sported a look of defeat, Yamato had one of confusion, and Hikari one of sadness and worry. Once the game was over Yama gave Tai a hug and then left the house, not a single word spoken.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventful. Taichi and Hikari watched TV, texted, and played games while their parents did odd jobs around the house and once in a while stopping to argue before going back to what they were doing.

That night, while Tai was up in his room lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling he started to think about recent events. His parents getting a divorce, him going to live with his dad, his dad's beatings and along the way he realized something important, it was all his fault. His parents were getting a divorce because his father was beating him and his father only beat him because he couldn't do anything right and he was going to his dad's because his mother didn't want him, she only acted that way for him.

While he was thinking, unnoticed tears ran down his cheeks and outside it started to rain, as though the sky was crying for the pain this boy was put through.

`Chi licked his chapped lips only to be met by the bitter taste of salty tears. He brought his hand up and felt his cheeks, they were damp; and when he brought his hand back his fingers shined in the moonlight from outdoors.

Then what he'd been thinking about really struck him and something inside him broke. He felt his heart break and his body convulse from the sobs that fought to be known. He did a face plant onto his pillow and squeezed the pillow to him. He spent the rest of the night crying.

The gang was hanging out at the local park. Yolei, Codey, Hikari and Takeru were out in the pond playing while Yamato was sitting at the bottom of a sakura tree with Taichi sleeping in his lap. Mimi, Sora, Izzy, and Joey were all sitting on a wood bench placed beside the tree.

The sun was shinning, reflecting off the water as though it was made of diamond, lighting up the smiling faces of Hikari, Yolei, Takeru and Codey. It also shone through the sakura tree letting strips up light illuminate Yamato and Taichi. A gentle breeze blew causing sakura petals to fall around Matt and Tai.

The younger teens got out of the water and joined the others by the tree. They shook themselves and everybody screamed as they got hit by water, causing Taichi to wake up. He rubbed his eyes cutely, then stretched like a cat; arching his back.

Hikari came over sat down beside the couple. Her and Taichi's eyes connected and they both nodded. Tai settled back into Yama's body as Hikari addressed the others.

"Tai and I have something we would like to tell everyone."

The gang looked at each other before sitting down in a circle.

Once everyone was comfortable Hikari cleared her throat, everyone looked at her.

"I know that recently Tai and I have been very secretive and you guys have been wondering what's been going on." She paused as everyone nodded. "Well… lately our home life hasn't been very good. I guess it all started when dad got fired last month. Since then our dad has started to drink. He would spend the whole day on the couch, in front of the TV drinking beer, tequila, and anything else he could get his hands on. He never once tried to find a job or anything of the sort. About two weeks after he was fired our mom had had enough. She walked right up to him and started yelling at him. He was drunk at the time so you can imagine what happened... he snapped. He stood up and started yelling back at her. It was their longest fight. It lasted an hour and a half.

After that it was like anytime they saw each other a war would brake out and Tai and I would have to get leave the room.

Then three days ago our parents announced that they were thinking about getting a divorce, as you all know. Well when we got home that day Mom and Dad were fighting. At the end they finalized it, they were getting divorced. Mom stormed out of the house with signed divorce papers. All that's left now is the court part.

Yesterday our mom told Tai that he was going to have to live with our dad."

"WHAT!" Sora screeched and ran over to Tai, enveloping him in a hug. She whispered "It's gonna be okay" into his ear.

Once she let go everyone took turns hugging the brother and sister. After, they all sat back in the circle.

"You guys still haven't told us about why Tai showed up to school all beat up and depressed." Yolei stated.

Everyone turned to Taichi as Hikari said,

"Tai?"

He looked up at them all and opened his mouth to start talking.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Pira-chan: Dun-Dun-Duuuuuuun! Will Taichi tell them?

1. Orange Juice

2. Call of Duty. I don't play it but I couldn't think of anything else. Personally I find it stupid.

3. If you don't get it you're a complete idiot.


	6. Chapter 5

Pira-chan: basically a fill. Too busy studying to write anything longer. The song is True Colours; there are many artists who have done this song.

* * *

Chapter 5

~Normal POV~

Taichi looked at them all and opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't."

Taichi then got up and ran away from the group, farther into the park. He sat down on one of the benches. He brought his legs up to his chest and hugged them before crying into his knees. That was how Yamato found him an hour later.

….

Yamato was walking around the park when he heard a muffled sob. He started to walk in the direction that the sobs were coming from. Eventually he came across a bench. On the bench was a short teen, curled up and crying into his knees. This teen sported a large bush of silky brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing tight blue jeans, a loose blue and yellow t-shirt and black and white converse sneakers. It was Taichi.

He quietly walked up behind the distressed teen and sat down beside him on the bench. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Tai" he whispered softly.

Taichi uncurled and moved onto Yamato's lap and curled into a ball again. Yamato tightened his arms around Taichi, drawing him closer, and placed his cheek a top the soft brown hair that belonged to his love.

"Oh Tai….what's happening to you?" Yamato murmured after Taichi had drifted off into the land of dreams. He kissed Tai's forehead. He then picked him up bridal style and carried him home.

Yamato knocked on the front door of Taichi's house. Ryou opened the door a couple seconds later.

"What do you want?" Ryou asked.

"Tai passed out so I brought him home" Yamato explained.

"Che, the little brat," Ryou mumbled. "Put him in his room."

Ryou then walked back into the living room, sat down, and continued watching TV.

Yamato stood at the door a little while after Ryou left, blinking in confusion. He shook his head and carried Taichi up to his room and laid him upon his bed, tucking him in. he then left Taichi's room, walked down the stairs and left.

….

When he got home he went to his room and thought back to what had happened at the park and what had happened at Tai's house.

After an hour of pondering over it, Yamato decide to give up for the night. He grabbed his acoustic guitar and sat down on the edge of his bed and began to strum.

"You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realise  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And darkness still inside you  
Make you feel so small

But I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow.

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy,  
Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colours  
Shining through  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colours,  
True colours, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Ah ah ah

Can't remember when I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy  
You've taken all you can bear  
You call me up (call me up)  
Because you know I'll be there (know I'll be there)

And I'll see your true colours  
Shining through (I see them shining through)  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you (that's why I love you)  
So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show  
Your true colours, true colours  
I see your true colours shining through (yeah)  
I see your true colours  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show  
Your true colours  
True colours, true colours  
True colours, are beautiful like a rainbow"

With a sigh Yamato placed his guitar back on its stand, fell onto his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Pira-chan: too tired to write another semi-decent A.N.


End file.
